Spots and smirks
by Zeriku
Summary: Hibari's routine now contained patrolling the "crowdy" floor. A certain herbivore was not present during one of his rounds. What next?


Don't own. Right?

=herebepagebreak=

Hibari Kyouya strode along the hallways, an air of authority surrounding him. His lackeys were also out and about, though they kept clear of their president's route. Everyone, especially them, knew of the young man's hate when it comes to "crowding" and such.

Though their president's choice of route puzzled them a bit, not one had the courage (or death wish) to ask him. That hallway held nothing special, and that's the hallway where "crowding" people reside. Also, the most useless person also resides there, so why?

The lackeys concluded that maybe, just maybe, because the most useless person resides there, Hibari decided to patrol it everyday so as to prevent any "accidents", courtesy of the most useless person, from happening.

Oh how wrong they are.

Exactly at the time classes' start, Hibari stands up from his seat and walks out of the Discipline Committee Room; the start of his "patrol". His strides precise and confident, he swiftly walked along the corridors, eyes scanning every nook and cranny for someone to bite to death.

Disappointment flooded his being, though not showing at his face; it seems everybody in school have known of his morning schedule. Sad.

Reaching the floor that shouldn't have been included to his daily routine, Hibari considerably slowed his pace down, much to the chagrin of the occupants of the classrooms he's passing by. Eyes sliding to the side, he surreptitiously observed every classroom, particularly one that held the reason why he was patrolling this "crowdy" floor in the first place.

He stopped in front of that particular classroom, stilling the occupants inside. Even the teacher tensed, feeling the cold eyes of the discipline committee's president scan the whole room, which eventually stilled on the seat beside a certain Italian. Brows knitted together, he opened the door, making everyone in the classroom (save for two persons) nearly jump out of their skins.

His voice sliced through in the thick air.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

A growl answered him. "It's none of your business wherever the Tenth is!"

All occupants of the room prayed to all the gods to shut Gokudera's mouth. Said gods didn't heed their prayers, unfortunately.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun. No need to be snappy," a cheerful Yamamoto said, a smile on his face.

"Shut up, you baseball freak!" replied the Italian, snarling at the ever cheerful Japanese.

Their conversation drew Hibari's attention on them, he eyes sharp and focused, particularly on Yamamoto.

"You know where Sawada Tsunayoshi is?"

The silver-haired youngster turned to him, mouth opened as if to snarl when Yamamoto beat him to it.

"Infirmary. Reboyama-sensei excused him."

Gokudera channeled his anger at the Japanese again, screaming about "Being careless" and "Not trustworthy". The latter just kept on smiling, taking in all of the Italian's anger as if it were nothing.

Hibari scoffed. "Herbivores," he said quietly, turning on his heel. A collective sigh of relief was heard, but he couldn't be bothered by it.

He has a certain herbivore to bite to death.

=herebepagebreak=

Reborn smiled at his work. His tie hanging loosely on his neck, his smile turned to a smirk when Tsuna gasped before moaning.

"R-Reborn…"

"What, dame-Tsuna." He replied coolly, hand fetching something from the side table. Tsuna saw this and whimpered.

Footsteps echoed, nearing.

"N-no more," he pleaded, turning watery eyes to his tutor. Said tutor's smirk just widened more, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I refuse."

=herebepagebreak=

Hibari's strides echoed, the only sound that can be heard. That is, until he reached nearer in the infirmary.

"N-no more.."

He stopped, a shiver running down his spine.

"I refuse," a deep baritone voice replied to the plead.

_Who?_ Dark blue eyes narrowed. Tonfas suddenly gripped by strong hands, the dark haired male moved to blast through the door, only to be stilled by a sudden scream.

"Reborn!"

Normally narrowed eyes widening, he kicked the door down, hissing. Glaring sapphire met smirking onyx.

"Ciaossu. What brings you here?" An older Reborn greeted, leaning back on his hand positioned near Tsuna's thigh. Apparently, the brunette is asleep, though Hibari saw the sweat from the younger man's back. And some pinkish to reddish spots.

His mind did a double-take for a second, eyes moving from the smirking Reborn to the sleeping and tired-looking Tsuna. The hitman's tie was loosely hanging on his neck, top buttons of the shirt open. Sweat glistened in what was exposed of his neck and upper chest, but not as much as Tsuna's. He also noted the older man's lack of belt. Cobalt blue slid from the older man to the figure on the bed, void of any clothing except of the towel draped on the young Vongola's rear. His eyes were drawn to Tsuna's hands.

Eyes narrowed, and a growl promising torture and death was emitted.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's hands are tied above his head. _With a belt._

Tonfa met a fork. Reborn's still smirking. Hibari glared.

"I'll bite you to death."

"You can't," was the cool reply.

"I can," was the irate reply, his patience growing thin. Reborn's smug smirk didn't help.

"I'm saying you can't." If possible, the hitman's smirk grew wider. "Tsuna will be sad."

No words were said as the Discipline Committee president lunged, aiming for the Mafioso's head. Reborn chuckled, evading with ease every hit Hibari makes. Looking up at the clock, he grabbed a tonfa-wielding hand and jerked it behind its owner, earning a hiss.

"Treat him well," was the cryptic whisper before Reborn disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a fuming and confused Hibari and unconscious Tsuna.

The ebony haired teen glared at the floor.

"…bite to death." He muttered, eyes drawn once again to the naked form stirring on the bed.

=herebepagebreak=

Wide caramel eyes fluttered open. Groaning, he noted the lack of his tutor's presence, which made his mood soar high up. Turning on his back with much difficulty, he stopped midway, catching the eyes of a certain president with tonfas in hand.

Sapphire glittered with something incomprehensible.

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shivered, the voice sending goose-bumps run along his skin. Which made him notice: he was not wearing _anything._

"Hiiii! Why am I naked!?" he screamed, quickly jumping under the cover of the bed.

He heard a growl from above and looked up. Hibari towered over him.

"Cutting classes AND engaging in… _shady _activities with someone in my school," the president leaned forward, bringing their faces closer, "I. Will. Bite. You. To. Death."

Gawking, Tsuna's eyes widened some more as he saw a tonfa-wielding hand raised. Scrunching his eyes shut, he whimpered.

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't my fault! Reborn suddenly barged in the room and stowed me away to the infirmary then told me to strip and lie on the bed then he pricked me with -needles, hundreds of them, and-"

Tsuna's ramblings went on and on, but Hibari never heard them.

"Needles?"

The brunette stopped, doe-like eyes looking up, shiny with unshed tears. "Y-yeah. Acu..acupanteer or something."

The hand lowered. Tsuna sighed, but suddenly tensed up when cold metal pushed his chin up, making caramel meet sapphire.

"Needles?"

Tsuna blinked at the repeated question. "Y-yes. Needles."

Something tapped his hands. Looking down, he saw he was still tied up by the belt.

He gulped. "R-Reborn said I struggled too much." _Who wouldn't!? _he wanted to say, but kept it in.

"And Reborn's attire?"

The brunette looked up again. "I-it was hot. And…" he blushed.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. Tsuna meeped.

"It was actually baby Reborn who started it! Then smoke appeared, and disheveled TYL Reborn appeared!"

Cool yet dangerous orbs studied nervous ones for a bit longer. Slowly, the president's eyes traveled downwards. Seeing the various reddish spots, he asked, in a rather husky voice, "Sensitive skin?"

"Y-yes."

Hibari leaned in closer, burying his nose on Tsuna's neck. Breathing in, he heard the smaller draw in a sharp intake of breath.

"H-Hibari-san?"

Tonfas met the floor as the hands holding them pinned a certain someone on the bed, eliciting another "Hiiii!".

"Cutting classes, getting acupuncture during class hours, and," a hand slid down Tsuna's sides, making him gasp and squirm, "stripping and staying naked in front of others…"

Hot breath tickled Tsuna's lips. He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and stared at the _too_ close eyes belonging to the most feared person in the whole Namimori.

"Hi-"

"I'll bite you to death. Mercilessly."

=herebepagebreak=

TYL Reborn opened his eyes, looking up at the person whose lap he's using as a pillow. A smirk appeared again in his lips as he took the person's appearance.

"Flushed lips and blushing, tear-stained face. Been busy?"

"N-no."

"Don't worry," he slid up, pushing the person down, "you'll be _now._"

=herebepagebreak=

Muahahahaha....

Concerning TYL!Reborn's partner: look at my profile page. Or re-read a line up thar. 8) *shot*

Thanks for reading~


End file.
